l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bayushi Aramoro
Bayushi Aramoro, apelidado de "Sussurro do Aço" é o meio-irmão de Bayushi Shoju, o Campeão do Clã Escorpião. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Aparência e Comportamento Aramoro costuma sempre usar um Mempô de oni. Ele é um assassino capaz e seu estilo de luta característico é a Celeridade das Sombras. Yôjimbô de Kachiko Aramoro se apaixonou por Shosuro Kachiko, mas manteve o sentimento em segredo. Quando seu irmão foi escolhido como Campeão do Clã e anunciou seu casamento com Kachiko, isso devastou Aramoro. Ele foi apontado como yôjimbô de sua amada Kachiko, A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock e a acompanhou após ela ser apontada como Conselheiro Imperial. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Casamento Eventualmente Aramoro notou que a criada Asami era quase idêntica à Kachiko. Ele arranjou para que ela se casasse com um emissário da família Yogo, que mais tarde morreu em circunstâncias estranhas. Aramoro apresentou a recém enviuvada Yogo Asami paraShoju, Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock, mais tarde se casando e tendo um filho com ela, que estava ficava sendo cuidado no Kyûden Bayushi enquanto os pais estavam trabalhando na distante Otosan Uchi. O segredo da posição de Asami impede que Aramoro declare essas coisas publicamente. Ele não ama, e sim despreza a esposa, que no fim das contas não é a verdadeira Kachiko. Equilíbrio Aguçado Aramoro era renomado por seu Equilíbrio Aguçado. Durante o Festival Obon de 1120 na Cidade da Mão Aberta, um rival ousou desafiar Aramoro para uma corrida de uma ponta a outra da cidade, como um teste para ver quem conhecia melhor as muitas ruas e becos da cidade. Enquanto seu rival começou a correr, rapidamente desaparecendo nas vielas labirínticas, Aramoro escalou a construção mais próxima, rapidamente chegando ao teto. Então, correndo nas alturas da cidade com perícia impecável, ele alcançou a linha de chegada meia hora antes de seu adversário. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 106 Campeonato de Esmeralda Em 1123 o cargo do Campeão de Esmeralda estava vago devido a morte de Doji Satsume. Bayushi Kachiko, Conselheira Imperial e esposa de Shoju, requisitou ao Imperador que apontasse Aramoro como Campeão de Esmeralda em exercício, mas Hantei XXXVIII dispensou a sugestão, preferindo realizar uma seleção através do costumeiro Torneio de Esmeralda. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Bayushi Yojiro, sendo um Magistrado de Esmeralda, recebeu controle sobre o Campeonato de Esmeralda. Kachiko pediu que ele sabotasse o torneio, que usasse seus artifícios apra garantir que Aramoro se tornasse o CAmpeão de Esmeralda. Yojiro deu à sua irmã, Otomo Mikuru um kanzashi com contas espelhadas, ela deveria usá-lo durante o torneio para cegar o oponente de Aramoro durante o duelo final. Se a reflexão do espelho fosse contestada, Mikuru precisaria se oferecer para cometer seppuku devido a desonra do suposto acidente. Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock Akodo Toturi, o adversário final de Aramoro, conseguiu superar o problema. O Campeão do Clã Leão se tornou o vencedor e o novo Campeão de Esmeralda. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Descobrindo uma Tentativa de Assassinato Aramoro manteve seu cargo como yôjimbô de Kachiko. Ele foi alertado sobre uma possível tentativa de assassinato e eventualmente descobriu que o rônin Masao era o culpado. Preso Aramoro foi detido e preso no Reformatório Ji-u por matar Kitsuki Obo, um oficial menor do Clã Dragão, na Cidade das Mentiras, cidade controlada pelo Escorpião. O Campeão de Esmeralda enviou Yojiro para ajudar na investigação e levar o assassino à justiça. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock O Magistrado descobriu que Obo havia sido morto dez anos antes e substituido por Soshi Ezo, um mestre da sombra. Aramoro matou Ezo porque ele estava praticando o kagenari a arte proibida dos shinobis de se tornar um com as sombras. Aramoro foi considerado inocente, e Soshi Aoi, que era uma das alunas de Ezo, se entregou como a assassina de Obo para manter em segredo as atividades de seu finado sensei e proteger o Clã Escorpião. Morte do Imperador Kachiko e Aramoro foram os primeiros a saberem sobre o patricídio do Imperador pelas mãos do Príncipe Hantei Sotorii, logo após este descobrir a decisão final de seu pai de abdicar do trono e ingressar a Irmandade de Shinsei, deixando seu segundo filho, Hantei Daisetsu, como Imperador. Kachiko realizou as medidas apropriadas para esconder o assassinato, mantendo Sotorii como herdeiro à posição de Imperador. Isso inclui matar outras testemunhas, como a criada Aiko, conseguir o apoio do Daimyô Miya Miya Satoshi, que queria preservar a honra da Família Hantei, e usar os serviços de Rouxinol uma Bayushi especializada em remover evidências de assassinato. Ela enviou Aramoro para matar Toturi, que escrevera o Édito Imperial da abdicação. Aramoro emboscou Toturi, que conseguiu matar dois shinobi antes de ser ferido mortalmente por Aramoro. Sem que o Escorpião soubesse, o espírito de Toturi foi forçado a permanecer no Reino dos Mortais por sua esposa Akodo Kaede, ao invés de passar para o Meido, dessa forma, Toturi sobreviveu. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock Links Externos * Bayushi Aramoro (Underhand of the Emperor) Categoria:Membros do Clã Escorpião